Love Transforms
by nevverlands
Summary: Beth and Josef's relationship is getting serious. What will happen when Beth begs Josef to turn her? Will he decide to spend the forever with her, or refuse because of what happened with Sarah? JosefBeth, sequel to Falling For You.
1. Prologue

**Hello again! This is the sequel to **_**Falling for You, **_**a JoBe story. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. It is now completed, and can be found on my profile page. This is the prologue, and it's pretty short (most prologues are). Please review!!!**

I felt my fangs press into her pale skin, my tears flooding down, and memories flashing. I remember how Sarah cried out in pain when I bit her, as Beth was doing now. Her blood dripped from the newly opened cut on her throat, and I drank it.

It wasn't my decision to turn Beth Turner into a vampire; just like it wasn't my decision to fall in love with her. Her perfect features would be maximized by the hundred as she newly awakened into one of the damned, and I could only imagine how Beth Turner would be like as a vamp. Not unlike her now, but she would be so different.

Beth moaned in pain as I for the second time started to drain her blood, and I wanted more than anything to rip apart from Beth's skin and tell her how sorry I was for being what I am, and for making her become one.

I didn't ask Beth to join my in my life of darkness; she pleaded with me. You'd think, after the mistake with Sarah, I would have listened to my gut and not have turned Beth into a vampire. I am an imbecile, and I listen to my heart, which is Beth. What Beth says goes. If she tells me to kiss her, I do. If she tells me to tell her I love her, I do. If she tells me to bite into her flawless skin and drink the blood and life out of her until she's inches away from death, even though I know it could end in disaster like it did with Sarah, but she insists anyway, I do.

Beth's blood tasted oh so very sweet; the best I've tasted since Sarah Whitley. It fills my senses up, and I'm addicted to her fresh, warm, and aromatic blood. Why am I such a push over?

If this ends badly, Beth is the one to blame. But why should I blame her? She is so soft, and she smells so good. She should hardly be blamed for anything. Especially something I did to her. It doesn't matter that she asked me, because I could have easily refused.

But, of course, I am in love with the silly girl, and that was (and always will be) my downfall.

**That was the prologue; if you didn't know what that is, a prologue takes a moment from the story (usually the climax) and just clips it in the beginning so you keep on reading, waiting for that scene to happen. The official first chapter starts next!! REVIEW, my loves! - Arietty**


	2. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or rights or anything of that good stuff.**

**A/N: Okay, well this is the first chapter of this story. I STRONGLY recommend that you read Falling For You first, for this is the sequel, and you may not understand a lot of things. Anyways, on with the story! – Arietty**

Of all of the things Beth Turner has had to adapt to, living with a vampire was definitely the hardest. Living with your boyfriend for the first time is very different, of course, but since Beth's boyfriend was a vampire, it was a totally different scenario.

Since Josef slept in the freezer, Beth made her downstairs bedroom her permanent one. Josef would occasionally come down to sleep with her, and in those cases, Beth would need to crank up the AC. For the most part, they slept in different rooms.

Don't go off thinking it was because they didn't love each other. That was simply not true. It was just hard for Josef to sleep in Beth's without getting too hungry. Beth respected her boyfriend's flaws (though there were not many).

Beth was currently sitting in her favorite armchair by the wide window in Josef's apartment, typing away at her lap top. It was Saturday; one of Beth's favorite days of the week. She still had to do some work, but she usually had a little fun with Josef. She glanced over at the way too handsome vampire.

It was not very hard for Josef Kostan to be living with a human; he had had some experience during their week o' fun. Beth didn't mind him drinking the blood, and that was about all he was concerned about. They had been living together for a week, and it was just like old times.

Josef looked at his human girlfriend, and shook his head. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" Josef asked, and Beth blushed. She giggled, and brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes glued to the lap top. Josef stood up, and walked slowly over to Beth. He grasped her lap top, and placed in to the table beside her chair. Beth smiled.

"I have to work, Josef." She complained playfully, but Josef wasn't hearing anything of it. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and traced his lips down to her lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his mouth. Josef lowered his head and kissed Beth's throat, and Beth giggled. He looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, and she giggled again.

"Nothing, it just tickled." Beth said, and Josef smirked. He put his lips to her neck, and felt her throat bounce in laughter. "Josef, seriously, stop it." Beth said, laughing. Josef grabbed Beth and placed her on the floor, and started tickling her sides. Beth started bursting out in laughter.

"Josef...you a-ass...ha-ha!" She laughed, and Josef started feeling very amused. He stopped tickling her and kissed up her throat, despite her giggling. Then, he reached her mouth, and kissed it passionately. Beth put her arms around Josef's neck, and he scooped her up off of the ground. He picked her up bridal style, and brought her to her room. He laid her down on the bed, and hopped over her, pretending to look hungry.

"I want you now." Josef said forcefully, yet gently, and Beth smiled. He kissed her again, and she kicked off her shoes. She pulled off Josef's black suit coat, and threw it on the bed beside them. She started to undo the buttons on Josef's blue shirt, when there was a knock on the door.

Josef groaned. "Damn Mick St. John." He smiled at Beth, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is it Mick?" She asked, and Josef sniffed. Then, he frowned.

"No." He replied, and got up off of Beth. He exited her room, and walked towards the door. He opened it, and felt sudden discomfort at the person standing there.

"Oh, uhm...hi Chelsea." Josef said, trying hard not to stare at her tight black dress. Chelsea smiled, puffing out her chest.

"Josef." She said, walking past him into the apartment. Josef turned, his hand still resting on the door.

"Yeah, I'm not actually hungry right now." _Liar. _Josef thought, but he shook that away. "It'd be better that you leave now." Chelsea turned, frowning. Beth heard the voices, and she left her room, searching for the new arrival. When her eyes met Chelsea's, she felt her stomach squirm in both jealousy and terror. She remembered the way Josef looked when he had been drinking from the donor, and now she wondered if that's how he looked when he drank from Beth. Josef looked nervously at Beth.

"Who's this?" Chelsea asked distastefully, and Beth scowled. She walked over to Josef, and stood close to him.

"I'm his girlfriend." Beth said, feeling pride in it. Chelsea glared at Beth, and her eyes flickered to Josef; it was not plainer that she had a thing for Josef Kostan. Beth felt uncomfortable; this woman was so much prettier than she was.

"Is this true?" Chelsea asked Josef, and he nodded, smiling at his mortal love. Chelsea shook her head.

"Does she know?" Chelsea asked, assuming Beth didn't, and was trying to break the two up. Beth nodded, and smiled. Chelsea glared at her.

"Fine, then I guess I'll leave." Chelsea said, and walked by Josef roughly, bumping into his shoulder as she left. Josef watched her leave, and nodded as she closed the door. He turned to Beth, and picked her up by the waist.

"You, my love, are my savior." Josef stated, and Beth smiled widely. He swung her around, and Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her feet still off of the ground. Josef kissed her back, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Then, there was another knock on the door. Josef sighed.

"Now this is Mick." He told Beth, and she nodded. He made his way to the door, and opened it up.

"Mick!" He said in a sarcastically excited voice, and Beth giggled. Mick shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Mick." Beth called, and Josef smirked, and let Mick in. Mick met Beth's eyes, and then looked down.

"Hey, Beth." He replied. Though Mick had accepted the fact that Josef and Beth were a couple, he still really hadn't gotten over Beth. Beth smiled, and Mick returned it. Josef cleared his throat. Mick shook himself, and looked to Josef.

"Who was the beauty walking angrily away from your apartment, Josef?" Mick asked, and Josef shook his head.

"Nobody important." He insisted, and Mick dropped it.

Mick had simply come over to hang out with his two great friends. After awhile of laughter and fun, it was time for Mick to leave. He kissed Beth on the cheek, and shook Josef's hand. Josef slightly objected to the kiss, but he knew Beth was his, so he didn't precisely care.

After Mick left, Josef turned to Beth. She smiled seductively, and ran at Josef. He caught her in his arms, and they kissed against the door. She pulled back, panting.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?" She asked, her hand tracing his cheek. Josef picked Beth up for the third time that night, and again, laid her on the bed.

Josef stripped of his shirt, and Beth traced her fingers over his flawless and muscular chest. He held her in his strong arms, and he kissed her softly, yet roughly and desperately.

And this time, nobody interrupted them.

**K, well that way the first chappy. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!!! Love ya! - Arietty**


	3. Morning Sickness

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reads this story, it means a lot to me when you guys read it and review (I squeal out in joy every time I have a new review). This chapter will eh...twist things up a bit... :) - Arietty**

It was a rainy morning in Los Angeles, California. Beth was waking up to the sound of torrential rain slamming against her window. She sat up, and suddenly felt very sick. She looked to the side of her, and noticed Josef was still asleep. They had had a "get together" last night, so Josef spent the night in Beth's room.

Beth shivered; with the AC cranked up as high as it can go, and the cold rain outside, it wasn't her ideal day. Josef and Mick's, maybe, but not Beth.

Beth swung here legs over the bedside, and then put her hands on her stomach. It was grumbling and growling, and at first, Beth thought she was hungry. The moment she thought of food, it happened.

Beth felt a stinging in her throat; she knew this feeling. She quickly left the bedroom and rushed into the nearest bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat and grabbed both sides. She leaned her head over the seat, and vomited.

"Blech!" Beth cried softly, wiping her tongue off of the rancid taste of puke. It was so disgusting; she hadn't thrown up in awhile.

_How the hell am I sick? _Beth asked herself mentally, as she felt another twist in her stomach. She shook her head, and tried to stand up, but she bent over instead, and puked once more. She fell back onto the floor, and grasped her stomach, moaning in pain.

Her stomach hurt like never before; she had never experienced this much pain in her stomach. She felt like she would never eat again.

"Oh, God." Beth exclaimed, and barfed into the toilet again. She looked disgustedly at the gross pile up in the toilet. She flushed it down, and cleaned up the seat a little.

Beth tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Her stomach hurt way too much. She felt like throwing up every time she thought about food, and she had never felt crappier.

Beth ran her fingers through her hair, and looked up from the floor into the mirror. She had stuff all around her mouth. She made a noise of disgust, and grabbed a slip of toilet paper, and cleaned her self up.

Beth tried once again to stand up, but it was useless. She felt way too sick to do it. She knew what she had to do, and she knew she really didn't like this. She would only do it if she needed the dire help. Beth took a deep breath, and looked up.

"Josef." Beth called in a croaky voice, and waited in silence. She heard nothing. She cleared her throat, but that was a mistake. She coughed wretchedly, her throat burning, and her tearing up.

"Josef!" Beth tried again, grabbing the plunger next to the sink and slamming it repeatedly on the floor. She heard a ruffling of sheets in the next room, and then nothing. Beth shook her head and sighed.

"What did I do to you?" She asked the ceiling, very angry at whoever it was up there that was making her work this hard. Beth put her hands beside her mouth.

"JOSEF!" Beth shouted, her eyes tearing up again. She heard a thud in the next room, followed, by a groan. Beth smiled triumphantly. She heard footsteps, and then someone at the door.

"Beth?" Josef asked through the door, and Beth laughed.

"Josef, please help me." Beth said, and the door opened. Beth almost laughed out loud about the expression on Josef's face. He could smell the vomit, and his nose cringed.

"What the hell happened?" Josef asked, staring at the toilet. Beth looked at it alarmed, but remembered she had flushed it down, and remembered her boyfriend's unnatural smelling ability.

"I kind of got sick." Beth muttered, putting her hand to her stomach. Josef rolled his eyes.

"I can see that." Josef remarked, and Beth groaned.

"Will you please just help me get up?" Beth said impatiently, and Josef nodded as he made his way to Beth. He picked her up underneath her arms, and slung one arm around her waist, and hooked her arm around his shoulder. He winced.

"Man, Beth; that smells terrible." Josef kidded, and Beth would have smacked him if she wasn't sick. Josef placed her on the couch, and she lay down, breathing heavily. Josef sat on the coffee table in front of it, and looked at Beth, concerned.

"How can help you?" Josef asked, and Beth just sighed. She groaned in pain, and gestured to the black laptop on the table.

"Just hand me my lap top, I want to look up the symptoms." Beth said groggily, and Josef nodded and gave it to her. She opened it up and started typing away. Josef shook his head, and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out the blood, and a glass, and poured himself some.

Beth put her hand to her stomach, and sighed. This was such a weird feeling for her. Beth looked down the list of illnesses, and gasped at the number one on the list. Josef looked over quickly.

"Are you okay?" Josef asked, pausing before sipping his blood. Beth looked up at Josef, and then back at the laptop.

"I'm fine." Beth answered in a far off voice, shaking her head. _It's not possible..._Beth thought, her mind racing. She refused to believe that that was what was wrong with her.

Josef grabbed a magazine and sat down on the couch. He looked very bored, and tired. Beth looked over at him. _How is he going to react?_ She thought, panicking.

Beth looked to the ceiling and prayed that the web site was wrong, and that she wasn't what it said. She knew there was only one way to find out today, but she wasn't sure she wanted to buy it. She heard Josef slam his magazine down on the table, and she looked down at him.

"Beth, what are you thinking about?" Josef asked, trying to read her thoughts. Beth sighed; she couldn't tell him. She shook her head.

"I'm not thinking about anything." She answered lightly, and Josef shook his head. He got up and walked over to be in front of Beth. She quickly closed the open window on her computer, and shut it. She put it on the table next to her, and looked at Josef.

"Beth." He said strongly, looking her in the eyes. Beth looked away from him.

Josef made an exasperated sound, and grabbed Beth by both shoulders. "Beth, what's wrong with you?" He asked, shaking her slightly. Beth tried to look shocked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She lied, but Josef waved that away.

"I wake up to you retching in the bathroom, crying for help, and can't get up. You look up something online, and you won't tell me what's wrong with you." Josef ticked off from the list, and Beth shook her head. Josef suddenly had a slightly hurt expression.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, his eyes soft. Beth turned to him, and stroked his cheek.

"I trust you more than anyone I know." She murmured, blushing slightly. Josef brought his lips to her forehead, and looked down at her again.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand. I guess." He took his hands off of her, and turned to grab his glass of blood. He took a sip and started to walk away from Beth, going upstairs to grab something. Beth couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I think I might be...pregnant." Beth said, closing her eyes and squeezing onto the arms of her chair tightly. Josef, his back to Beth, stiffened.

The glass in his hand fell to the floor, and shattered.

**Evil cliffy!!!!! Haha, well, this will make you keep reading eh? Sorry to leave you hanging. Please review, loveys!!!**


	4. The Test

**A/N: Is Beth pregnant? This is the chapter to find out!! Also, I started a JoBe forum, so check that out soon!! Remember to review!! – Arietty**

Josef paced back and forth in his living room, contemplating the past days events in his mind. Was he going to be a father? This was taking a huge toll on him.

Josef had had his fair share of women, but...pregnancy? He had never considered it. It made him break out into a sweat every time he thought about it. Beth pregnant? Oh, Mick was going to _kill _him.

Josef and Beth had never used protection when they had sex. There was no need, how could she get pregnant? Josef was a vampire, and Beth was a human. He didn't think it possible for her to get pregnant with him. If he did, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now.

_Am I going to be a daddy? _Josef thought, rubbing the back of his head. He had lived for over 400 years, and he never even spared a thought about having a child. He couldn't even imagine a child looking like him and Beth put together. It was impossible; it was unheard of.

And yet...did he want to be a father? _No. _Josef thought sternly, shaking his head. _No, I do not want to be a father right now. _Then, the image of Beth came to his mind. He growled out in frustration. He didn't want the child, but he wanted Beth. _You can't have both, _he thought, _you don't like children much. _Josef groaned. Why did they have to be so naïve and not use protection?

In his mind's eye, he saw a little toddler on the swings. The child was beautiful; it was a girl, and she had dark blonde hair. Her eyes were brown, and she was pale. A pink bow was in her hair, and she sat alone on the swings, smiling. Then, she raised her head, and smiled wider. Two tiny fangs were protruding, and her eyes gleamed blue.

Josef shook himself, shuddering in fear. Would the kid be a vamp? That was one of the many other questions circling around in his mind. How could it be half and half? A human that enjoys blood? A vampire that can live forever, but hates blood? Would it grow, or stay a baby forever? What kind of demon would it come out to be? Has this ever happened before? Josef wanted these answers.

Beth was in the bathroom, taking the test she had bought a few minutes previous. Josef wrung his hands; how long would this take? He would have gladly been in the bathroom with Beth, but she was too embarrassed to let him in. _Maybe she knows she'll barf if it's positive. Maybe she's trying to make an impact. Maybe she's trying to kill me because of suspense._

The phone rang, breaking Josef out of his thoughts. He rushed to the phone, eager to do anything that stops his worrying.

"Hello?" Josef whispered into the phone, realizing his voice was gone. He cleared his throat, and repeated the greeting.

"Hey, Josef. Is Beth there?" It was Mick. Josef gulped.

"No. Can I take a message?" Josef almost pleaded.

"What are you talking about? Where is she?" Mick asked urgently, and Josef struggled to compose his voice.

"She's out." Josef replied, cracking his knuckles. "Why does that bother you?"

Mick didn't answer the question. "Where is she?" He repeated, and Josef rolled his eyes, agitated.

"What's it to you?" Josef asked, turning slightly, as he heard Beth gasp in the bathroom. His stomach dropped. He didn't hear Mick's reply.

"Sorry, buddy, I have to leave. I'll tell Beth you called when she comes back. Okay? Bye." He said in a rushed voice, and slammed down the phone, not waiting to here Mick's voice again. The bathroom door clicked, and swung open.

Josef walked quickly around the counter and saw Beth standing at the door of the bathroom, looking shocked.

_It's positive. _Josef thought, his fears being confirmed. _**No, you fool, it's negative**_Beth shook her head. _Beth, tell me. __**No, you don't want to know.**_ Josef tried shaking the voices out of his head that were screaming in his ear.

"Beth? What's it say?" Josef asked, looking at the stick in Beth's hand. There were lines on it, but Josef didn't know what they meant. Beth was speechless. Josef understood.

"I'm sorry, Beth. We should have used protection, I'm so stupid." Josef started, ready to give the speech he had thought up of if it turned out to be positive. Beth looked at Josef.

"Josef..." Josef cut her off.

"No, look, we can make this work. I'll do all the things, you know, the classes, the shower, you name it. We can handle this, Beth." Josef recited, looking at the ceiling. _God, I must really love this girl. _Josef thought. Beth shook her head.

"Josef, it's negative." Beth said finally, and Josef stopped his speech quickly. He looked at Beth, dumbfounded.

"Negative?" He asked in a hollow voice, and Beth nodded. Josef didn't know what to do. He had thought of every thing to do if it was positive, but didn't spare a thought on the negative part.

Beth laughed, and threw her arms around Josef. He hugged her back mechanically, shaking his head in her hair.

"You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" Beth mocked, laughing away. Josef looked past her.

"No..." He lied, running his fingers through his hair as Beth let him go. She threw her head back and let out a burst of laughter. Josef started to smile, too.

"I'm sorry; I just assumed it was positive." Josef replied, and Beth nodded seriously.

"I know; I did too." She said and Josef nodded. Then, he looked at her, alarmed.

"So, why were you sick this morning?" He mused, and Beth's smile left her face.

"I don't know." She answered, walking over to her laptop. "I guess I was so consumed with the pregnant option, I didn't read the rest of the list." She opened it up, and started to g back to the illness site.

Josef sat down, and put his head in his hand. _That was way too much excitement for one day. _Josef thought, blinking his eyes repeatedly. Beth typed away, and sighed. Josef looked up.

"I think I have a stomach virus. It's okay; it's only for one day." She sighed in relief, and sat back, fanning her self. Josef nodded, and then stood up. He walked to Beth, and scooped her up out of the seat and kissed her. Then, he sat her back down. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said, and Josef laughed.

"Your welcome." He walked away from her, and grabbed his coat. Beth looked up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing his jacket. Josef smirked.

"I'm going to buy some condoms."

**Hope you liked that! Poor, poor Josef, the suspense was killing him!! Review, please!! - Arietty**


	5. The Interview

**A/N: Ok I'm soooo sorry for waiting this long to update, but the computer I write this on broke, and then I got writers block. Also, Moonlight hasn't been on for awhile, and won't be on for another month, so I lost some motivation (and I got obsessed with Logan Echolls [Jason Dohring's char. in Veronica Mars. But who cares? Here's your update!**

Josef sat in his chair, and bit his lip as he stared at his IN tray. There was so much work he had to do, and so little time. He had spending so much time with Beth that he didn't work as much as he used to. He co workers were starting to talk.

Josef sighed, and grabbed his pen. He was expecting a new client today, and he had to interview her. He opened an email on his computer to see the name of the client was Kendall Parker. He scribbled her name on a piece of paper, and dropped the pen. Josef leaned on his desk, and gazed up into the ceiling, reminiscing on a particularly good time with Beth.

_3 WEEKS PREVIOUS_

_Josef walked through the front doors of Buzz Wire, smiling falsely at some people in the hall way. He got to the front desk, and the receptionist smiled widely at him. _

"_Hi." She said, flashing her teeth at him. Josef smiled back, internally rolling his eyes._

"_I'm looking for Beth Turner?" He said in a silky voice. The receptionist's look dropped slightly, and she picked up the phone. She dialed a number, and then spoke._

"_Miss Turner, you have a visitor." The receptionist said dully into the phone. She paused, and then looked up at Josef. "Your name would be...?_

"_Josef Kostan." He answered, and she nodded. She repeated this into the phone, and the scowled. She hung up the phone._

"_You're all set." She said dismissively, and Josef thanked her. He knew where Beth's cubicle was, and headed down the hallway. He saw the back of her blonde head, and grinned. He strode up to her, and tapped her on the right shoulder. Beth turned, and saw Josef there, smiling._

"_Josef!" She said excitedly, and Josef smiled._

"_Hey." He replied, and kissed the top of her head. "I was in the neighborhood, and wanted to know if you would join me for a few minutes?" Beth smiled._

"_If it's really only a few minutes; I'm pretty busy today." She responded, standing up. Josef nodded, and entwined his fingers into Beth's. They walked down the hallway together, and then out the door. _

_Josef led Beth to her own car, and opened the door. She looked quizzically at him, but got in anyway. Josef went to the other side, and got in. _

"_What are you..." Beth was cut off by Josef's lips. She pulled away, giggling. "You want to make out in the car?" She asked, astonished. Josef nodded hungrily, smiling. Beth rolled her eyes, and pushed Josef away from her. He pouted, but she just moved to the back seat. "I need to be comfortable!" _

_Josef smirked, and in a flash, he was on top of Beth, pushing her into the car seat. He kissed her neck, and up to her jaw. He pinned her arms to the seat._

"_You see how much I miss you?" Josef whispered, kissing Beth's eyes. Beth laughed._

"_I've only been at work for a few hours!" She smiled, kissing his cheeks. Josef shrugged._

"_That's too long." He said, kissing her lips gently. Beth sat up, and wrapped her arms around Josef's neck._

"_It will wear off, you know." Beth said, kissing Josef's neck. "It's only because the relationship is new; then you'll care less." She said this with a hint of hurt, and slightly slowed down. Josef brought his head up, and shook his head._

"_I think you're underestimating how damn beautiful you are." Josef said, brushing hair from her eyes. Beth blushed; obviously she was very flattered. Josef kissed her again and her head hit the back of the window lightly. "I could never care less about you than I do now. Maybe not even more; I'm pretty high up there now." _

_The windows were starting to fog up, as was Josef's awareness..._

_PRESENT TIME_

"Mr. Kostan?" Josef shook himself. He hadn't noticed his secretary enter his office; he had been to busy daydreaming. He flushed, and straightened.

"Yes?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. The receptionist smiled.

"Miss Parker is here for the interview." She said, and Josef nodded.

"Show her in." Josef said, and spun around in his chair once out of boredom. When he spun back around, his jaw dropped.

The most beautiful, sexiest, and hottest woman (human or vampire) Josef had ever seen was standing before him. He stood up, his jaw literally dropping. He pushed his chair back from his desk, and was momentarily paralyzed. The woman smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." She said in a light, dainty voice. Josef swallowed. She walked forward, extending a perfect hand. Josef eagerly stuck out his hand, and shook hers. Her marble like skin was smooth and cool. He couldn't detect a centimeter of dryness.

"Call me Josef." Josef looked at Kendall, and took her image in. She was wearing a black dress that reached before her knees, and polished black shoes. She had rich brunette hair that was in perfect waves to her shoulders. Her make up was nicely done, and her skin was of a tanned complexion. She had perfectly white teeth, which were now showing, due to her smile.

"That's a little unprofessional, don't you think?" She said slyly, sitting down in the seat Josef had gestured for her to sit in. Josef didn't answer right away; he was making sure she wasn't a vampire. She passed. She was human.

"What is?" He asked, sitting down himself. Kendall smirked.

"Shouldn't I call you Mr. Kostan?" She asked, examining her polished fingernails. Josef shrugged.

"Which ever one you feel more comfortable with." Josef was internally cursing himself. _You love Beth. _He thought, trying to shake the impure thoughts of Kendall out of his head. _So? _His darker, vampire side intervened. _That doesn't mean you can't be turned on by other women. It's only natural to be attracted to Kendall. _Josef liked this better. Sure. Kendall was smoking hot, but he loved Beth. It _was _only_ natural _to be attracted to Kendall.

"So, why did you decide to come and work here?" Josef asked, putting on a business manner. Kendall sighed.

"Well, my boyfriend was my boss at my old job, so he let me work there. I'm quite qualified; don't get me wrong." She looked at Josef sternly, as if he had been suggesting otherwise. "Anyway, we had a bad break up, so he fired me. But he always spoke highly of you business, so I thought I ought to check it out." Kendall concluded, blushing slightly. Josef cleared his throat, and shuffled through his paper work.

"Well, you're right. You are very qualified for the job." Josef said, flattering her slightly. She didn't have the best résumé, but it was a start. He looked back at Kendall, and smiled. "Don't be intimidated by me; I won't bite." _Yet. _He laughed internally. Kendall smiled ruefully.

"I know, I mean, you're only human." Kendall said. Josef coughed, hiding his laughter well. That one cracked him up. After a few more questions, it was the end of the interview. Kendall stood up, and offered her hand to Josef once more. He took it, and shook it professionally.

"I hope to see you very soon, Mr. Kostan." Kendall said, smiling shyly. Josef gave her a searching look. She laughed.

"I mean- Josef." She corrected, and looked at him. He nodded, and smiled. Kendall picked up her purse from the chair beside her, and with one last look, left Josef's office. Josef let out a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Its fine, Kostan. _He thought, reassuring himself. _It's not like the two of you were going at it on the desk. _Josef sighed, and his thoughts returned to Beth. He couldn't wait to see her. He really did miss her most of the time.

Most...

**A/N:Sorry, you must all hate me. But, you know that this is a Josef/Beth story, so don't get completely turned off. You read the prologue; I do intend for Josef to turn Beth, which means they will most likely be together, right? This was just and into chapter to Kendall, for she will be a recurrent character in this story.**


	6. Mick's Departure

**A/N: You Veronica Mar's fans are probably wondering if the Kendall from last chapter is**_** the **_**Kendall Casablanca's. The answer is no. Yes, she is intended to look like that Kendall, but she is in no way associated with that Kendall from VMars. Just though I'd clear that up. Remember to review!**

Beth typed hurriedly at her computer, trying to finish her work fast. She was desperately hungry, and wanted very much to have her lunch. Some huge drug dealer had been caught dealing somewhere near L.A, and now Beth had to write a report about it.

Beth had been working so hard, she hadn't noticed the phone ringing beside her. But it was, and Beth was completely unaware. She just continued to work harder.

"Beth." Beth jumped at the sound of a voice, and spun around in her chair. Her friend, Kathy, was standing behind her.

"Oh, hey, Kath." She said, smiling lightly. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"You work too much. You keep this up and that boyfriend of yours will drop you for a waitress." Kathy kidded, but Beth found nothing remotely funny about it. Every time the image of Josef with another woman popped into her head, Beth fumed with jealousy.

"What's up?" Beth said sharply, unintentional snap to her voice. Kathy was taken aback, but she recovered.

"You have a visitor. A very gorgeous visitor at that." She said, and Beth smiled to herself. She loved it when Josef surprised her on work days.

"Send him in." Beth said, looking into a mirror near her desk and freshening up a bit. Kathy nodded, and left the room. There was a new presence behind Beth, and she took a deep breath a spun around.

"Hi, Josef." She said seductively, and then she gaped in horror. It wasn't Josef; it was Mick. Beth stammered, and blushed embarrassedly. "Oh, I'm sorry Mick! I thought you were Josef!"

Mick smiled weakly. "Nope. Just me, ol' Mick." He bit back a retort, and walked forward. "I thought you might want to go take a walk." He said. Beth loved the idea; it was a perfect chance to get away from her work.

"Sure!" She said, and stood up. She grabbed her coat from the desk, and put it on. Mick smiled triumphantly, and walked to Beth's side as they exited the Buzz Wire building. Mick opened the door to his car, and Beth sat down. Mick got in the other side, and they hit the road.

"So, where are you taking me?" Beth asked curiously. Mick shrugged.

"I don't know. The park or something?" Mick replied, and Beth nodded.

"Sure." She said, and leaned back. Finally, her head could rest. Or could it? Mick moved in his seat, and glanced at Beth.

"Beth, I wanted to talk to you about...about Josef." Beth was very surprised to hear this. She nodded, and looked at her fingers. Mick started.

"It's just, I know I look like I totally accept your relationship, but I don't." Mick said, sighing. "I just don't understand what Josef has that I don't." Beth almost smiled, but bit it back so she wouldn't hurt Mick's feelings. Mick continued.

"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter what happens, you can always come to me." He said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled into the park's parking lot. Beth nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks Mick." She said, and the car stopped. Beth stepped out, and stretched. Mick was already at her side. They entered the park, and started to walk down the trail. Beth was taking in the sun, as she had not had the time to go outside in awhile. Mick watched her in amusement as she swung her arms around. Mick readjusted his sunglasses.

"So, how are you two?" Mick asked in a would-be casual voice. Beth sighed, and looked at Mick.

"We're doing fine." Beth answered, keeping it light. Mick nodded, and looked at his feet. Beth suddenly felt suspicious. "Mick, do you have something to tell me?"

Mick shuffled his feet, but didn't look at Beth. "No..." He said. Beth took a deep breath. She stopped, and Mick did too. She turned to Mick, and looked at him searchingly.

"Mick, I know you're lying." Beth said, observing him. Mick looked up to the sky, and then down at Beth.

"You're not going to like it." He said, and Beth's stomach dropped. He looked at his fingers.

"I want to know anyway." Beth demanded in a soft voice. Mick looked up at her, and inhaled. Then, he said it.

"I love you." Mick said. Beth gasped, and put her hand to her mouth. She looked away from Mick, staring at the ground.

Of course, Beth knew Mick liked her. I mean, up until a few weeks ago, she liked him too. Beth never knew that he actually _loved_ her. This was going to make things a lot more complicated. Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "How long have you known?"

Mick answered, "A few days ago." Beth nodded. She started to walk over to a nearby bench, and sat down. Mick followed her. He sat down next to her.

"Beth, I'm not trying to make you break up with Josef. I just wanted you to know how I felt. And to know why I can't be seeing you anymore." Beth looked up, and felt sick.

"You're leaving?" She asked, looking at him desperately. Mick closed his mouth, and nodded.

"I know it's childish and stupid and immature for me to feel this way, but _I can't stand _you and Josef being together. It makes me drown with remorse to have even gone to New York, because I know you two would never have gotten together if I didn't go. Please understand it's better for me this way. And for you. Maybe not so much for Josef, but majority rules." Mick said, and placed his hand on Beth's shoulder. "I'll be healthier and less distracted with you gone. And you won't have to worry about me, or how I feel."

Beth was fanning herself, taking all of this in. Mick leaving? No, it couldn't be right. "How could you leave?" Beth asked, as if leaving was a crazy thing to do.

"I'm not really leaving; I'm still staying in my apartment. But I won't call, or visit, or anything. It would be like we never met." Mick said, and folded his hands in his lap. Beth still couldn't comprehend this.

"So, basically, you won't come back into my life until Josef and I split?" She asked incredulously, and Mick nodded. "What if we never break up, Mick? What if Josef and I are together forever?" Mick turned slightly paler, and looked away from Beth.

"It won't last forever." He said defiantly. "Nothing lasts forever." Beth shook her head.

"Yes, we will." Beth argued, but Mick sighed exasperatedly and turned back to Beth.

"Do you think Josef is going to stick around? You're going to get older, Beth, and he's still going to look the same. Do you think that _Josef Kostan_ is going to stick around with an old woman? That's not him, Beth; even if he loves you, that's just not his lifestyle." Mick told Beth the nasty truth, but Beth refused to hear it. Of course Josef would stick around, of course he would. Mick was just jealous.

"Even if that's true, maybe I-I won't get old." Beth said hesitantly, and Mick let out a laugh.

"_You think he is going to turn you? _Oh, I'm so sure. I'm sure he is going to want to repeat what happened 60 years ago, because that just wasn't enough pain for him." Mick said sarcastically, not meaning to hurt Beth, but it did. She stood up, and started to walk away. Mick's sarcastic manner quickly dropped. "Beth, wait, I didn't mean that." He said. Beth turned around.

"I won't be seeing you then, Mick. Or maybe I will, right? Because Josef is going to dump me once I hit age 40 for a 20 year old." She sniffed, and spun on her heel. Tears fell down her face, and she ran down the trail. Mick just sat there, kicking himself.

**Some of you might know what I'm doing with the story...for those of you that haven't figured it out, well, you will in due time. Remember to review! I live off of them, and if you leave ideas, I sometimes use them!**


	7. Abuse

**Enjoy your read!- Arietty**

Josef woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Beth was lying next to him, breathing evenly, as she was asleep. They had had a rather personal time last night, and he thought it was the best sex they had ever had (well, except for the first time). Beth couldn't keep her hands off Josef, and she acted as though it was the last time she would see him. Josef didn't mind; it was still fantastic sex.

THE PEREVIOUS NIGHT

"_Oh, Josef." Beth moaned, putting her hands on my back. He grazed his teeth on her bare body, and kissed her. She moaned again, and quickly turned him over so she was on top. He was slightly surprised, but let her do whatever she wanted. _

_Beth leaned down and kissed my throat and he groaned heartily. He tightened his hands in her hair and smirked against her lips. _

_He pushed her over, and Josef was on top again. "Ready or not..."He trailed, and entered her. She moaned, and cried out in pleasure. He was only just beginning..._

Josef pushed himself out of the tangled sheets, and grabbed his boxer shorts from the side. He slipped into them, and then turned back to the bed. He crawled onto it, and kissed the sleeping Beth on the head. He pulled up the covers over her, so she wouldn't be cold. Then, he exited the freezing room.

Josef yawned as he opened the fridge and pulled out a little bit of blood. He took a swig from the carton, and smacked his lips. What he really wanted was some fresh blood...He gazed longingly into Beth's room, but then subsided.

He walked slowly up the stairs, and entered his room. There, he picked out a deep red dressy shirt, and black pants. He put the jacket on over the shirt, and headed back downstairs. He wrote a quick I-Love-You note to Beth, and then left.

When Josef reached his office, there were not a lot of people there yet. Yes, he usually was one of the first people there, but he was important, was he not? He entered his office, and set his brief case down on a chair. He walked to his favorite spinning chair, and sank into, feeling bored already.

While he was waiting for more people to arrive, Josef played some Tetris on his computer. It was actually a really fun game; he enjoyed it immensely. There was a slight knock on his door, but he didn't look up from his screen. "Come in." He said, typing ferociously at his game.

Someone opened the door and walked in. He looked up, and he game left his mind. It was Kendall. She looked very stiff today, however; no sexy dress, just a long sleeved white shirt and long black skirt.

"These files are for you, Mr. Kostan." She said, not looking into Josef's eyes. He looked into them, and saw sadness there. He took the files out of her hands, and set them down on his desk.

"Thank you." He said, looking back to his computer. Kendall started to leave, but Josef stopped her. "Wait a second." He said, and closed his Tetris window. Then, he leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "How's your first day going?" He asked casually.

Kendall looked at Josef dully, her hand on the doorknob. "Fine." She said shortly, and started to open the door. Josef stood up.

"Wait a second." He repeated, and Kendall looked at him exasperatedly.

"I have to work, Mr. Kostan." Kendall said, and Josef shook his head.

"It's Josef; please sit down." He gestured to a chair in front of him. She hesitantly walked over to it, and sat down. Josef sat back down, and observed her. She looked away uncomfortably, and rubbed her neck.

"What do you have planned for the day?" He asked, folding his fingers. Kendall was still avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, you know, just work. Then, lunch. And then going home." She swallowed, and looked down at her feet. Josef tilted his head.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, and she straightened.

"Nothing." That was an easily detectable lie. Josef scoffed. Kendall rubbed her neck again. Josef leaned forward, and observed her neck with his eyes.

"Well, it's just a little weird at a new workplace, so maybe its nerves?" She offered, and once again placed her hand on her neck. Josef stood up, and walked around the desk. Without permission, he grabbed Kendall's face and tilted it to the side. On her once flawless neck was a large but not noticeable bruise. She sighed, and relaxed in her chair. Josef looked at her cheek, and saw another bruised covered with makeup. He gently brushed the make up away, and it was a lot larger than the other one. Kendall whimpered.

"Where else are they?" Josef asked sharply, and Kendall looked at him apologetically. She then rolled up her sleeves, and bruises were lined up on each arm. He brought her arm to his vision, and sniffed.

"Who did this to you?" Josef asked, looking back at Kendall. She gulped.

"My ex-boyfriend. He heard I was working for you, a-and he..." Kendall put her head in her hands. She started to burst into tears. Josef stared awkwardly at her for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I'm s-sorry!" Kendall bawled, wiping her eyes. She started to fall to the floor, but Josef caught her wrists. She gasped in pain, and Josef loosened his grip. She looked at him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Josef mechanically wrapped his arms around her, and shushed her gently. Then, he stood her up, and sat her back down.

"Its okay, Kendall, shh. Drink this." He brought her a glass of water. She took a sip, and looked up at Josef. "So, what did he do?" Josef asked, inspecting her for more damage.

"H-he waited outside my apartment until night when I got home. I got in, and he followed me. I didn't n-notice him at first, but when I got changed, and was t-there." Kendall sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "He just kept hitting me. It was t-terrible. And now I'm terrified to go back." She admitted, and took another sip of water. Josef nodded, and looked at the door.

Josef was very angry; women abuse was not high on his list. He looked down, and grasped Kendall's hands. "Kendall, what's his name?" Kendall shook her head, but Josef made her look at him. "Tell me his name." Josef demanded softly, and Kendall gave in.

"Mark Murphy." She answered, putting her hand to her head. Josef nodded, and grabbed a tissue for Kendall.

"Don't you worry, Kendall. He won't hurt you again." Josef promised, and patted her on the arm. Then, he grabbed a piece of paper. "Tell me where he lives." Josef was so ready to nail that son of a bitch.

**Did you like the JoBe scene there? It was short, but a taste!!! Ok, I KNOW you guys probably HATE Kendall and wish I would take her out, but BELIEVE me, you will be thanking me for putting her in later. Remember to review!! - Arietty**


	8. The Attack

**A/N: I really hope that you people don't stop reading this story just because of the content in this (and later) chapters. As I have said before, this IS a Josef/Beth fic. Don't be misled, and remember what I said when future chapters come out. –Arietty**

Kendall parked her car in the parking garage outside of her building. Despite what Josef Kostan said, she was still frightened. Her hands were shaking as she locked the car, and her breath was coming out uneven. The parking garage was dark and empty; it wasn't a very upper class place, and not a ton of people parked in the garage.

Kendall slipped her keys into her pocket, and stepped away from her small car. She started to walk slowly to the stairs, and stopped when she got to the top. She looked around, and took a deep breath. Then, one stair at a time, she descended.

She walked across the lonely street to her building. She typed in the code, and the door opened. She walked into the dimly lit lobby, and proceeded to the elevator. She pressed the up button, and elevator opened. She stepped in, and the doors shut again.

The elevator ride was fairly quick; Kendall lived on the fourth floor. She left the elevator, and felt relieved she had made it this far. _Maybe there was some truth in Josef's words..._She thought. She whipped out her keys happily, and unlocked the door. She stepped into her small apartment, and bolted the door behind her. There, she quickly inspected every room, a bat in her hand. When the inspection was finished, Kendall walked back into the living room and reached into her black briefcase. She felt around, but she couldn't find the lap top she was looking for. Horror struck her as she realized it was still in her car. _You don't really need it. _She lied to herself. But she did. Brenda was expecting a report from her; she had to have that lap top. Kendall groaned, and left her apartment.

She quickly got into the elevator and pressed the G button for the Ground floor. She exited the elevator, and walked through the doors of the lobby into the street.

Kendall walked up the stairs, and hastened quickly into her car. She opened the trunk, and reached in. She pulled out her lap top, and shut the trunk. She turned around.

Kendall gasped horrifically. Mark Murphy was standing right there. "Hey, baby." Mark sneered, approaching her. Kendall backed up into the car, and gulped. He smirked.

"So, you've decided to ignore my warnings about working with Josef Kostan." Mark started, stopping in front of Kendall. Kendall breathed hard, and was stone still. "Well, that just isn't going to work." Mark laughed cruelly, and then grabbed Kendall roughly by the shoulders. She whimpered, and started to flail her arms.

"Stop it, Mark! Leave me alone!" She cried, tears starting to flood down her bruised cheeks. Mark was deaf to these pleas, and squeezed his fingers harder. Kendall sniffed, and aimed a kick into Mark's groin. It missed, but hit him in the shin. He stiffened, and then spun Kendall around, grabbing her and shaking her.

"You pathetic whore! Is that the best you got?" Mark taunted. Kendall nodded, praying he would let you go. Mark took one hand off of her, and she thought she was free. She started to run, but he held on to her right arm tightly. He spun her around, and put his thumb to her mouth.

"And I thought you were hot." He kidded, and smudged Kendall's red lip stick. She sputtered, and he hit her on the cheek. It was already sore there, and Kendall moaned in pain. He brought her over to the stairs, and grinned insanely.

"No more Josef Kostan for you." He said, and with that, he pushed her down the concrete stairs. Kendall screamed, and put her hands out. Her hands scraped the stone and started bleeding. She hit each step with a thump, and he body was bruised heavily. She tucked her head in so her neck couldn't snap, but her skin was cut and sliced by the jagged stones. She reached the bottom, and lay there, perfectly still.

_**Josef's P.O.V**_

Josef heard the scream in his sensitive ears. He was currently on the road, ready to go to Mark Murphy's house to confront him. He knew Kendall's voice, and recognized the scream.

"Damn!" He muttered, and changed course. He followed the sound, which was echoing. Suddenly, he caught the scent of blood, and his stomach churned. His throat burned, and he got slightly distracted.

Josef stopped the car, and stepped out. He followed the scent, which smelled like Kendall. He started sprinting to the parking garage, which was where the scent was leading him to.

Josef watched in horror as Kendall lay down at the end of a staircase, unmoving. He heard manic laughter, and his insides grew angry. He jumped up ferociously, and landed with a thud on the concrete. Mark heard, and looked over, still hovering at the top of the stairs.

"Hey buddy, move out." Mark called, walking over. Josef glared murderously and hastened to him. "This doesn't concern – wait...you're Josef Kostan!?" Mark looked strangely at Josef. Josef nodded, and swiped his fist across Mark's face. His fist was a blur, and Mark flew backward, clutching his face.

"So you want to play it like that, huh?" Mark asked, and swung an arm out. Josef blocked it, and punched Mark in the stomach. He grabbed Mark's throat, and Mark started choking. He threw Mark away from him, and Mark hit a metal pole hard. He stood up slowly, and raised his fists. Josef threw himself at him, and they fell down the stairs.

Josef continued punching Mark as they rolled down the rocks, and roared inhumanly when Mark's palm hit his nose. They hit the bottom, and rolled off in a different direction than Kendall.

"Josef?" Came Kendall's weak voice, but Josef ignored it as he sank a punch into Mark's stomach.

"Josef! Be careful; he has a black belt!" Kendall cried, and Josef smiled. He looked back at her. He reached down to his waist and pulled his own belt off.

"So do I." He smirked, and then looked back at Mark. He pinned the abusive boyfriend's elbows to the ground, and they almost broke. Josef wrapped the black belt around Mark's neck, and pulled. Mark sputtered, and started hammering the ground with his fist.

"Don't touch her again." Josef demanded, not loosening his grip. Mark looked stubbornly at him.

"Go to hell." Mark suggested, and Josef pulled harder. He started flailing his arms.

"Alright!" He croaked. "I will never touch her ever again!" Josef nodded, and took back the belt. Then, he kneed Mark hard in the head, and Mark went out, stone cold.

"You're lucky I was this kind." Josef muttered disgustingly at Mark, and stood up. He turned to Kendall, who was still bleeding. She lay on the ground, worn out. "Close your eyes." He told Kendall, and she obeyed. He then put his lips down to her cuts, and licked the blood clean. Her blood tasted fantastic; Beth's was still his favorite, but Kendall was up there. When he finished, he raised his head, and grabbed her face gently. He lifted her head to his view, and looked at her bruises. Kendall's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and then suddenly brought her hands to Josef's face and kissed him roughly. Josef's eyes widened as he sat back from her. She didn't let go, and kissed his face eagerly. Josef brought his hands automatically to her waist, and his eyes still remained open in shock. She shuffled on the ground, and was on her knees. Then, Josef pulled back.

"Kendall, no. I can't. I have a girlfriend that I love immensely. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Josef implied, and stood up. Kendall was in shock herself. She looked much put out. Josef offered his hand, and she took it. He helped her up, and then let go of her hand quickly.

"Just leave him there." Josef gestured to Mark. Then, he awkwardly left her standing there. He hurried back to his car, and sat down in the driver's seat. Josef cried out, and beat his driving wheel senseless.

"Damn you, Josef, damn you!" He screamed at himself, and put his head in his hands. He didn't deserve Beth anymore; she had never cheated on him. Josef hit his head repeatedly on the wheel, and he panted. Josef now almost hated the woman he just saved.

**I'm sorry, but it HAD to happen to make my story work! The next few chapters will be slightly depressing for you JoBe fans, but PLEASE do not stop reading, because it will get BETTER, I swear! Please review! **


	9. HEADS UP!

Hello fans!!

I am SO SORRY for not updating!! My computer broke, I lost muse, all that bad stuff.

So, this is just a heads up to say I AM BACK and will be updating my Josef/Beth stories, and starting new ones too!!

Sorry for the long wait,

Arietty


End file.
